


Astral Blessings

by ursahime



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, mentions of Warwick, vague lore is vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursahime/pseuds/ursahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have a crisis in faith, what else can you do? Meditating on a quiet night is hard when there are stars in the sky that just can't leave well enough alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astral Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a short story that I did for the LolNZ writing competition and it got an honorable mention uwu which I think is fantastic since this is the first proper piece of writing that I've done for League <3 and who better to start with my first champion, Soraka <3 Loosely based on her lore, as well as her getting that snazzy Celestine skin ehehehe <3

Night time was an unsettling time for most considering the dangers, but for someone like Soraka who felt comforted by its seemingly unending nature, it was like home. With a small smile, she made her way up the hillside to a place she had not been for quite some time. 

Hands touching upon the stones and boulders, now covered with moss, she couldn't help the feeling of nostalgia it invoked in her. It had been many moons since her fall, that fated day when she took one step out of the Astral Grove to save the life of a man who would then so cruelly try to take hers. But really, there was no one else to blame but herself. It was her after all, who had gone against the stars' wishes, so willingly committed the transgression that when the divine had left her abandoned, she wasn't surprised at all. The only thing she could do was curse her own naivety and pray that it wouldn't happen again. 

Feeling the grass under her hooved feet, she felt at home once more. Indeed, she was at home, with the night as her guide and the stars as her company. Although Soraka was not sure when she would be returning to the Astral Grove, she hadn't expected it to be so soon. 

But better now than never, she supposed. After all, one was never sure when one was to be whisked away to battle on Summoner's Rift. Though the Rift was as familiar to her as the Grove was, the atmospheres were in stark contrast. The Grove was full of nothing but peace and calm, as if touched by the divine themselves, whereas the Rift was filled with nothing but strife and bloodshed. In a way, that had also become home for her. It wasn't exactly the best home, but considering it was something she had chosen for herself - a silent vow that she would protect those who couldn't protect themselves - but as of now, that resolve was weakening. 

Dropping to her knees in the middle of the spacious Grove, Soraka closed her gold eyes and took a deep breath. It seemed as if no matter how many wars were waged, multiple more disputes would pop up and the toil seemed never ending. While she had steeled herself for the battles, she had not thought them this numerous in number and the very idea of all creatures and people of Runeterra alike unable to live in harmony was foreign to her. The starchild wanted nothing more than the entirety of Runeterra to live in peace - and even if it wasn't likely any time soon due to the nature of others (some champions of Noxus came to mind...), it was an idea she was going to cling to - whether or not she would die doing so remained to be seen.

As if aware of the crisis of faith their chosen was having, the stars twinkled brighter and allowed their voices to be heard by her - even if it was just this once. 

" _Have heart, child. The battle is difficult now but you must carry on._ "

" _Yes - there will be many difficult battles but they will only become harder for you if you give up_." 

"But how can I have heart when the ones I fight are relentless and care not for my resolve?" Soraka asked them in reply, her grip tightening around her staff. 

" _Then you show them your strength. Just because we have cast you out, does not mean we have completely abandoned you. You msut show them that you are worthy, that what you fight for means something to you._ "

" _Because if you merely fight for the sake of fighting, it will leave you empty and hollow. Nothing good will come of those who fight without a reason._ "

Letting out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, Soraka raised her head to the night sky and understood what the stars had meant. She had become weary of the battles, making her lose sight of what she had truly started fighting for. Though that man from all those moons ago had cursed her, it was only through her need to protect people that he was able to. It was through her want to protect everyone else that she could only get stronger. 

The idea burst inside her like a feeling of clarity and she felt as if she were experiencing everything with much more focus than before. It was as if prior to this very moment, she had experienced the world in a haze - one that she had caught herself in. With a slight smile on her face, she slowly got to her feet and looked at the sky.

"I... I understand now. I fight for good reason, I fight to protect those who have been wronged - to heal those who are wounded and to stand for those who cannot stand for themselves! I am Soraka, child of the Stars and I hereby strengthen my resolve for peace and harmony!" She declared, raising her staff to the sky. 

As if pleased with the revelation, the stars struck Soraka with a radiant light - while bright to see, it wasn't painful to touch and Soraka found she had to close her eyes from the sheer brilliance of it. When she could finally open them, she was dressed in white and adorned in armor that she thought she would never have the honor of wearing. 

" _We chose you for a reason, Soraka. Now set forth and show the rest of Runeterra why!_ " 

With a resolute nod, Soraka cast her staff skyward, shining a light that lit up not just the Astral Grove, but the rest of Ionia for the briefest of moments. 

"This is my path!" She said in reply before heading out, strengthened not only in body but in heart and mind.

Heaven help those who stood in her way. 

 


End file.
